HUMMINGBIRD
by Thornewood
Summary: A summary for this fic is escaping me at the moment... I need some constructive criticism so I'm posting it as is. DISCLAIMER:All publicly recognizable characters and products belong to their respective owners. Not me!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Diaries

Fanfiction

HUMMINGBIRD

* * *

When we were younger I thought to myself I will love her forever she is my sister and nothing will ever tear us apart. Apparently forever was really fucking short. We were about three years old when they told us we where twins, fraternal twins but twins none the less. Elena looks like a doll with her milk chocolate colored hair and her big brown doe eyes. On the other hand I have curly black hair and green eyes, though we have the same face.

Around the time we where thirteen she started to change. It was subtle, barley noticeable to any who didn't know my twin very well. She started to act like an innocent angel if she did something wrong, which usually ended with me in trouble. Our parents believed she could do no wrong. This in turn made me resentful of her and made me withdrawn and quieter. Subsequently I somehow ended up going to the lake house my parents owned, and more often then not if you couldn't find me then you probably hadn't checked the lake house. It was the summer before my freshman year of high school that my world changed.

I was cleaning the master bedroom of the lake house out in preparation of my parents spending the weekend there as is the custom for some odd ass reason. I was tucking some of my mothers older jackets into the back of the closet when I tripped into the back wall. It made an oddly hollow sound when I collided with the wall so after picking myself up off the floor I started examining it. Upon inspection I noticed a small hole just big enough to fit my finger through at through top left hand corner of the middle panel. Now quite curious I shoved my finger into the hole and pulled. It popped out with no fanfare and I examined the contents of the hole.

There where several leather bound books which I assumed where journals, a crossbow, a pistol, and a long rifle. There where also a slew of other things including a bag of dried purple flowers which I would later learn was called vervain. After reading the journals I realized something that changed my world. For better or worse I was unsure of but the one thing I was sure of was that vampires where real. I went home that night and asked my mother for one of her locket bracelets stating that I wanted to keep pictures of the family with me. She quickly gave me one she never wore with a small lapiz-lazuli stone in the center of the flower shaped charm. Later on I laughed my ass of when I was told of the significance of that particular jewel. With that I began my training discreetly.

The next time he was in town I asked my favorite person in the world, other then my little brother, my uncle John if he knew how to shoot a crossbow. He looked at me like I had grown another head and answered with a reluctant "Yes Hummingbird". That was that. This is the point where I would like to point out a point of contention between myself and my 'loving' twin. She for some unknown to all but God and herself Hated John like with a capitol H hated him. I couldn't understand her animosity towards him he loved us. That was as plain as the green eyes on his face. I was an energetic child who was always moving around so I was dubbed with the nickname Hummingbird. He called Elena Butterfly because between the two of us she was the social butterfly.

She had two best friends whose names where Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett she had known these two since we met on the first day of elementary school when we where having snack time. She very generously shared her apple slices with the two girls and thus a friendship that would last for eons (joking) was born. Myself on the other hand was her opposite when it came to friends and the like. I was more concerned with my books and an odd obsession with cars. Though eventually my focus turned to learning how to defend myself and keeping my grades as high as I possibly could. It gave me a sense of satisfaction to know I was, in school anyways, doing better than Saint Elena. She was co-captain of Mystic Falls High's cheer leading squad with Caroline at the top because no one in Mystic Falls could beat Caroline Forbes at being cheerful, peppy, and bitchy at the same time. The girl had made an art of it but I digress I'm getting way off topic.

After he started teaching me to shoot a crossbow I inadvertently began spending a lot of time in the woods around the lake house practicing archery and general marksmanship. Which was a good thing in my book.

Shortly after I turned sixteen I took a small road trip to Richmond Virginia where I met my first vampire. He was the biggest fucking nerd I had ever met, and his name was Slater. I figured out what he was and to be honest I thought for a moment he was going to make a meal out of me. He obviously didn't, though he did clear up many of the common misconceptions regarding the species. He taught me how to properly recognize one, if I ever ran into one. It was actually a fun trip, I made some 'academic' discoveries and made several vampire friends. After he took me to the vampire cafe of Virginia of course. When the day was done I had exchanged numbers with at least six different vampires of different ages including Slater with promises of returning and keeping in touch. I hadn't realized how crucial my friendships would be in the near future.

Upon leaving the cafe I hunted down the new age remedies shop I had originally came to the city looking for. The woman behind the counter helped me pick out several vervain based products such as lotion, some perfumes and several different body washes, and several boxes of tea. Not to mention the five pound bag of dried cuttings she produced from no where. All in all it was a wonderfully successful trip.

When I returned home I gifted my mother with a bottle of the perfume and a bar of the soap. My father was gifted with a masculine scented vervain based lotion which he loved the smell of and a box of tea which he promptly set in his lunchbox to take to work with him. Elena was presented with a locket filled with vervain and a bottle of body wash. Jeremy my little brother was given a manly scented body wash with vervain in it. I filled all the hand-soap dispenser in the house with the leftover soap and made a note to give the last lotion to my Aunt Jenna who was my mothers sister. After handing out the products and getting happy grins from my family (I'm ignoring Elena's scowl) I placed the tea in one of the cupboards and flounced off to my room.

In an effort to lessen the fighting between Elena and myself I had volunteered to switch rooms with Jeremy. He had originally been in a medium sized room on the first floor of the house in the back facing the garden my mother and I had planted. It had a tiny attached bathroom and a large enough closet Caroline might have gotten excited at the possibility of filling it, but he had hated it. It was apparently to small to fit the desk/gaming station he had and he wanted the bigger room adjacent to Elena's. I quickly agreed to the switch and we spent a weekend moving mine and Jeremy's things around and painting the rooms.

The night after the switch I filled a large water bottle with water and threw in some stems of the purple flower to steep and infuse itself into the water. After letting it sit for a few days I went into the kitchen in the middle of the night and put several teaspoons of vervain water into all the drinks in the fridge. The result pleased me especially when I had another row with Elena and she stopped wearing her locket. she was still protected because she was drinking it everyday and that made everything okay.

Then it wasn't. That May... May of 2009 my parents where driving home after retrieving Elena from a party she wasn't supposed to be at when it happened. The storm that had started just after they left the house had gotten much worse and due to bad weather my father had driven off the Wickery Bridge into the river below. My twin was the only survivor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hummingbird

Chapter 2

 _ **All songs listed in this fic may not match the timeline I simply like them**_

* * *

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BE..' "Stop persecuting me dammit." I slapped my hand down onto my alarm and rolled over to check the time. 6:30 a.m I almost went back to sleep before I remembered why I had to be up early.

I had set my alarm for 6:30 the previous night so I would wake up before anyone else. Aunt Jenna had a presentation for her thesis adviser and needed to be out the door early so I figured I would help out. I hopped out of bed and ducked into the bathroom for a quick shower. I threw on my favorite black cashmere sweater and a pair of white skinny jeans. My leather ankle boots completed the look. Checking myself in the mirror I nodded in acceptance and turned to fix my bed and straighten up my room.

The house was still dark and quiet so I guessed I was the only one awake. Checking the clock I noticed it was nearing 6:45. I quickly made a pot of coffee with some dried vervain in with the grounds, I had started doing this after my first trip to Richmond. My mother had vaguely commented on the slight change of flavor but that was that now everyone was used to it. It was one of the reasons I always made the coffee. The other being my baby brother was a coffee whore and always stole someones coffee so I made sure I got the first cup. Glancing up I noticed my phone vibrating on the counter. Picking it up I read the text.

 _ **'Morning Ms. Era how are you on this fine day?'**_

 _ **'Perfectly fine what are you doing awake at this hour Trevor?'**_

 _ **'Ah well I have a small early meeting to attend.'**_

 _ **'Lucky damn near six hundred years old vampire...you don't have to suffer the horror that is the American Education System.'**_

 **'** _ **LOL have fun with the system!**_

 _ **'Bye Trev!'**_

"Good morning Aunt Jenna." I said with my back to her. I turned to look at her, she had her hands stretched out in the classic 'I'm going to tickle the shit out of you' pose.

"Why can't I ever scare you Sierra?" She asks me with a pout and a grin.

"I'm simply awesome like that." I said as she pours herself a large thermos of coffee. In reality it's more do to the training I've put myself through these past three years. She starts fussing about the kitchen when I remind her of the meeting with her thesis adviser. As Jeremy walks into the room. "Don't you have a meeting with your thesis adviser in twenty minutes?"

She glances down at her watch and her eyes grown large. "Damn alright I'm out of here." She tosses me a few tens and yells something about lunch money as she makes a dash for the door.

Bleary eyed my brother stands in the door way "the fuck was that" he mumbles as he reaches for my mug. I allow him to have it as I turn to check the clock. Ten after seven it tells me. Turning on the news I glance at the stairs.

"Is she even awake?"

"I have no clue."

Sighing I jog quietly up the stairs. Creeping up to her door I hear her muttering as she writes in her diary, her most precious possession.

"Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." She sighs looks at it with a grunt and closes the thing.

"Elena, Bonnie will be here in a few minutes." I tell her as I open the door. She looks at me with a scowl and mutters something that sounds like "alright" so I leave it be.

"Hey Jere you want a ride? I'll let you drive." His head snaps up and he shoots me a big grin.

"Sure let me go get my stuff." He runs up the stairs as Elena is coming down narrowly missing a collision.

"Hey watch it Jeremy!" She exclaims as she stumbles lightly.

"Jere you can't kill Elena via stairs it's not cool." I yell up the stairs after him. She gives me a look. "Hey I made coffee there's some left for you in the pot better get it before Jeremy gets it."

"Alright give me the keys!" He exclaims as he comes barreling back into the kitchen.

"Wait your letting him drive!?" She screams at me from across the room. "He doesn't even have a driver's license!"

"Elena he needs to learn to drive and experience is a necessity, it's not even a ten minute drive he will be fine don't worry." I say flashing her a smile. She looks unconvinced and grabbing her coffee she marches out the door. Looking for the remote to turn of the TV I see a missing persons report right before I shut it off.

"Hey Jere?" I look to him from the passenger seat.

"Yea Si what's up?" Keeping his eyes on the road he questions me.

"You know Elena wasn't trying to be mean when she fussed about me letting you drive my car right?" He glances towards me briefly, frowning.

"Yea I know but that doesn't make it any less frustrating."

"As long as you know that it's alright." "What are your after school plans?"

He looks slightly guilty as he gives me a small look. "Hanging with Vicki."

"Oh...well be careful alright?" He gives my hand a squeeze on the console.

"I promise." That was that.

* * *

"Alright I'll see you later Jere." I said as he walks away tossing my keys to me as he goes towards where he's meeting Vicki.

"Later Si" He calls as he vanishes from my sight. With a small smile I walk into the halls of Mystic Falls High with my ear buds in, _'Wrong Side of Heaven' by Five Finger Death Punch_ in my ears. Approaching the main hall nearest the office I hear my sister and Bonnie discussing a 'HOT' back if you go by Bonnie's enthusiasm.

"Whats up girls?" I ask politely. Bonnie gives me a grin.

"Hey Sierra come and look upon the hottest back I've seen in a while." I peek around her to do just that and I hear the new student talking tho the secretary.

" Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." Says the secretary Mrs. Jacobs.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." New boy speaks up his voice soft but firm.

"Your right so it is." She responds...well if that doesn't scream compulsion I don't know what will.

Bonnie still speaking next to me says "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." My sister gives her the 'Look'

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Jeremy, good batch, man." Robb Mors congratulates my brother as he passes him in the hall.

"I'll be right back." Elena says with a snarl.

"Please be hot." Bonnie whispers to herself.

I turn to see Elena entering the boy's bathroom. I rush after her to see Elena grabbing Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No, I'm not."

"Where is it? Is it on you?"

"Elena stop it your not helping the situ.." She cuts me off.

"Shut up Sierra Jennet your not helping either."

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right, don't yell at her like that?"

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

"I don't need this." He stomps out of the bathroom.

"And you!" She snarls as she turns to me. "Why so you insist on enabling him he is going to destroy himself."

"Elena Shut your fucking MOUTH." I practically holler in her face. "It's called being there for our brother and letting him make stupid mistakes so he will learn from them." "We have to let him fuck up but we have to be ready to help him back to his feet, you nagging him like an old house wife is only making it worse!"

She blinks at me dumbfounded it is the first time I've ever raised my voice to her. Satisfied with my rant I stalk out of the bathroom to get to class myself.

"This is the boy's restroom, right?" That soft voice asks her as Elena bumps into someone right outside the door.

"Y..Yes it is and I'm going now!" She stutters out comically.

I duck into Coach Tanner's class and take a seat by the window. Class starts and I barely even noticed that the hour is almost up and he is still droning on like a ghost.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Tanner states in his deep monotonous voice. I tune him out again then notice new boy staring at my sister. She starts in her seat a bit then checks her phone. Her eyes widen as she slowly turns to new boy _'I really need to learn his name!'_ and catches him staring. He quickly looks down as she swiftly turns back in her seat with a grin.

* * *

After school I decide to drive up to the cemetery to visit mom and dad. Quickly walking the familiar path towards their graves I come face to face with a blackish blue crow.

"Aren't you beautiful Mr. Bird." It cocks it's head to the right.

"You know I don't think talking to a crow is a sign of a stable mind." A voice coated in amusement calls from behind me.

Turning quickly on my heel I come face to face with the bluest eyes I've ever seen, on the sexiest face I've ever seen. "Oh well I thought it made me seem perfectly sane," I snark back at him with a grin. "Hi I'm Sierra nice to meet you." I stick out my hand for him to shake.

He looks at my with a grin and takes my hand, not to shake it mind you, but to place a small kiss on the back of it. "Pleasure to meet you I'm Damon." _'Well I think this ones a vamp.'_

"I'm on my way out from visiting would you mind giving me some directions."

"Sure where are you heading."

"The Grill."

"Well that's cool I was going there when I was done visiting my parents." I state matter-of-factually. His face twists and an unknown emotion flashes through his eyes quicker than I can identify.

"Hey I can wait at the gate if that's cool with you?"

"Sure I"ll be right over."

"Nah take your time Era." I freeze with an _'Oh shit does this guy know I know?'_ Only my vampire friends call me that.

"Alright." I make my visit a fast one and as I'm leaving through the gate I see Elena walking up the street towards me.

Dashing to my car I look around for Damon only to spot him by a basic baby blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. He sees me and waves me over. I approach keeping my eyes to the car.

"Dude your car is fucking amazing, and in such good condition." "Do you do the work on her yourself." He gives me a look that says he's holding in a bark of laughter.

"Yea I do her maintenance do you know cars?" We spend the ride to the grill talking about his car and what he's done to make it custom. Before I really notice he is parking the car and unbuckling.

"You want to get a drink with me?" He flashes me a smirk that says 'I'm going to eat you'.

I give him a searching look and knowing he wants to make a meal out of me I tell him "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**HUMMINGBIRD**

 **Chapter 2**

We have been talking for several hours now and I've messaged Jenna a couple of times to let her know I might be spending the night with a friend. She was pleased I was making friends enough she forgot to ask for the details. Point to me.

"Hey Era do you wanna get out of here?" The manpire asks me after watching me think for a minute.

I check my phone for the time. When I made it to the cemetery it had been 3:30 p.m, then to the grill almost four. Damn we had been talking for almost three and a half hours. "Sure Damon where do you wanna go?" I ask even though the answer is obvious.

"Back to my place of course."

Now let's let it be known that I'm no blushing virgin and I know how to handle the opposite sex. Let it also be known that I feel like said blushing virgin in front of this man. After furiously fighting down my blush I tell him sure I'd love to and we vanish into the night.

The drive to his current place is quiet but after glancing at him I can tell he's thinking of eating me by that smirk on his face. We pull up to a Bed and Breakfast and he gives me a grin.

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly." He quotes with a laugh.

"Oh my god Damon are you going to eat me?" He gives me a strange look as he holds open the door to his room.

"In a manner of speaking." He jokes as he captures my lips in a searing kiss. I gasp in slight shock before responding with the same enthusiasm as the back of my knees hit the mattress. What happens next is a flurry of hurried movements and passion.

Collapsing on top of him I try to catch my breath. "Well that was great, but if you don't mind." He trails off as I register an intense pain in the side of my neck then...blackness.

* * *

Upon waking the next morning I noticed him standing by the window peering out at the sunrise. "Ya know next time you want a bite just say something you asshole!" I snark at him as I reach up to cup my wounded shoulder.

He whips around with a look of slight bewilderment. "What... I took a chunk out your shoulder and drain most of your blood and all your gonna say is 'ask next time'."

"Well yea."

"No screaming or demanding whys and hows?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Your not my first vampire lover though I have to say defiantly the best so far.

"Are you high?"

"Nope wrong Gilbert."

"Gilbert?"

"My last name, now I demand some blood from you I can't walk around Mystic Falls with a gaping bite wound on my shoulder."

He watches me for a moment then bites into his wrist. "I expect answers Ms. Era."

"Sure now cough it up I'm in pain."

Giving me a crooked grin he passes his heavily bleeding wrist to me and I immediately latch onto it. Taking several long pulls I gave a groan of pleasure. For some odd reason I have found that vampire blood tastes amazing to me. It was a cliche moment of stupid on my part when I noticed it as well. I was in the bathroom after spending the night with a friend who for now shall go unnamed when I slipped epically on the slick tiles in front of the shower. I ended up falling through the glass shower stall behind me. After hearing the shattering glass and smelling my blood she had sped into the room. I was in need of medical aid so to avoid a trip to the E.R and almost a hundred stitches she offered up her wrist. It was defiantly an awkward moment when I moaned at the amazing taste which I compare to smooth dark chocolate.

After the same awkward moment with Damon I took a shower and upon getting dressed I was faced with the task of giving the vampire the answers he was wanting.

"Alright fangy ask your questions."

"...How did you know I was a vampire?"

"Simple I had a vampire friend of mine teach me to recognize them, next."

"How long have you known about vampires?"

"Well I have known of Vampires, Witches, and Werewolves since the summer before freshmen year of high school." "Well only vampires since that summer I learned of the other two a little bit after my sixteenth birthday."

"Shortly after I turned sixteen I took a small road trip to Richmond Virginia, they have a small vampire community there and that's where I met my first vampire." "His name is Slater and he runs this information network, he is also the biggest damn nerd I have ever met." He snorts out a cough/laugh thing then gestures for me to continue."Well when I met him I had a small brain fart and blurted out 'vampire' in front of him." "I thought he was going to eat me for a second." "He uhmmm well he laughed his ass off then invited me for a bite whilst flashing me his fangs." "I of course took him up on the offer and we have been friends ever since, He took me to this cafe in the city that caters to vampires mostly." "I occasionally head back to visit, I'll take you next time I go to show you where it is if you want." He gave her an odd look then nodded his assent.

Hopping out of bed I went and searched his clothes for a shirt to wear seeing as the clock said it was nearing first bell and I didn't want to be late for school just to run home and change.

"Give me a ride to school?"

"Sure." And that was that.

* * *

Elena Gilbert was not having a good morning. First she had woken up late, to late to tame her naturally curly hair meaning besides the coloring she looked exactly like her twin. Then she discovered Jeremy had taken all the hot water. Going downstairs she found Jenna was gone as was Jeremy oddly enough and there was no coffee in the kitchen, none at all. Then Bonnie texted her saying she couldn't pick her up.

By the time Elena made it to school it was ten minutes after the first bell. Walking into her first class after receiving a scathing remark from Tanner she found her twin in her spot by the window looking amazing as usual... in a Black Sabbath t-shirt? How could her sister look flawless with no effort at all, and in such a shitty shirt? Wait...that's not her shirt Taking a moment to remember she could vaguely recall Jenna saying Sierra was staying with a friend last night... Oh my god she spent the night out with a man! "Hmm I suppose Jenna will want to know."

"Did you say something Elena?" She hears her sister ask from across the aisle.

"Nope."

* * *

Damon Salvatore was intrigued. Being almost 170 years old few things or people in this case could get him intrigued. Sierra Gilbert had intrigued him. When he had met her yesterday he had been expecting an alright tumble in the sheets and a good meal. What he got was over three hours of good conversation and an excellent tumble in the sheets. Though he was right about her making a good meal.

However her getting up the next morning and calling him an asshole for not asking was completely unexpected. She had known he was a vampire, had known about vampires for years! Her fucking best friend was a vampire for Pete's sake!

After dropping her off a school he had researched her and found she was related to his father's 'colleague' Johnathan Gilbert. One of the men who was responsible for the vampire round up in 1864. Was very interesting reading then he went to the Salvatore Boarding house to snoop in Stephan's room read a few of his journals, boring , oddly enough he could smell vervain somewhere in the house. He started investigating when he heard Stephan's little car pull into the driveway, abandoning his search he caught his first glimpse of his brother in fifteen years.

Good lord he still had hero hair.

* * *

"Aunt Jenna I'm home!" I called upon entering the front door.

"Oh my god you had sex yesterday Sierra Jennet!?"

"Yes?"

"...Was it good?"

"Aunt Jenna!" "Your supposed to be yelling at her for being reckless." She could hear Elena hissing from behind the doorway.

Sigh "It was excellent Aunt Jenna, yes we used protection and I even took a morning after pill, even though I'm on birth control." "I was going to meet him later if that's alright with you?"

"Sure but remember protection!"

* * *

Damon's phone rang. He glanced down and saw it was Sierra's number. "This is Damon."

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" Her slightly husky voice came over the line.

He grinned.

"Oui."


	4. Chapter 4

HUMMINGBIRD

CHAPTER 4

After a busy night with Damon sitting in Coach Tanner's history class is the least of my priorities.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" "Ms. Bennett?"

Hmm this'll be a train wreck.

"Um...a lot?" "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Called it.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." "Mr. Donovan?" "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

"Hmm. Elena?" "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" This'll rate up there with a shuttle crash.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena." "But the personal excuses ended with summer break." The fuck did that prick just say?!

"Uhmm I'll have to ask you to stop there Tanner." I said as calm as can be.

"Excuse me Ms. Gilbert?" The class went perfectly silent and the coach turned an odd shade of puce.

"You heard me coach, that was uncalled for." "No one gave you personal excuses last year we were pulled from school the last three weeks." "If she doesn't know the answer she doesn't know the answer." "That does not give you the excuse to say that about our parents who died three months ago, alright?" "If I hear you use our parents in such a baseless, brainless, and insensitive comment again I will lodge a complaint with the principle and if my younger brother says your doing the same to him I will bring it up with the school board."

After letting that sink in for a moment I waved my hand in a general go on motion. "Class may continue."

"U hmm there were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct. Mister...?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore." "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant." Not try original Salvatore!

"Well, very good." "Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir." "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons." "They were wrong." "It was a night of great loss." "The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

New best friend!

"Hmm." Was all Tanner could say, though after the tongue Lashing I gave him I don't think his neurons where firing properly.

* * *

After school that day I went home and changed into a black party dress with a pair of flat boots and informed Jenna where we woods all be that night.

"Be careful Sierra there was a couple that went missing on the drive into town two days ago." She tells me standing in the doorway

"Of course Aunt Jenna, see you later!"

* * *

After arriving at the party I immediately make a beeline for the drink stand after spotting a bottle of bourbon with my name on it I snatched it and started my search for Damon.

I saw Elena and Bonnie chatting a little ways away from where I was standing so I decide to go say hi.

"Hey Elena, Hey Bonnie!" "Hows it going?"

Bonnie gave me a grin and started chattering away again turning to Elena she starts up their previous conversation.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty." Elena admits with a blush.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie adds with a cheeky grin.

"I turn to see Caroline walking up to Stefan.

"Hey! You made it!"

"I did."

"Well, let's get you a drink."

"Well, I'm-"

"Oh, come on."

I turn back around to pay attention to Elena and Bonnie not feeling like watching Caroline make a fool of herself.

"So where is he?"

"I don't know." "You tell me, you're the psychic one."

"Right, I forgot." "Okay, so give me a sec." "Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena says jokingly.

She gives her a bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.

"What?"

"That was weird." "When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?"

"A crow." "There was fog, a man." "I'm drunk." "It's the drinking." "There's nothing psychic about it." "Yeah?" "OK, I'm gonna get a refill."

I'm trying not to laugh as Bonnie leaves Elena alone for the moment.

"Hey."

We both turn to see Stephan standing behind us staring at Elena. She blushes prettily and mumbles a hi back at him.

"Hey Stephen." I greet cheerfully. Elena immediately scowls at my seeming familiarity with the boy she apparently has dibs on. "Oh well I'm going to go find someone else to hang with bye now." I wave as I walk away.

I sip on my bottle of bourbon as I stroll into the tree line, glancing around I start looking for Damon.

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES LATELY MY COMPUTER IS ON ITS LAST LEG. I'LL UPDATE AS I CAN. ALSO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SORRY LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER MY COMPUTER SHUT ITSELF OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF MY TYPING AND IT KEEPS DOING IT SO I'M GONNA UPDATE NOW AND START A NEW CHAPTER. AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW I NEED ALL THE INPUT I CAN GET THANKS A BUNCH!**_


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE!

I AM MOVING ACROSS THE COUNTRY. I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS SO BARE WITH ME, I WILL HOWEVER SPEND MOST OF THAT TIME WRITING AND REWRITING TO MAKE A REALY GOOD CHAPTER FOR MY RETURN. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENTS.


End file.
